The Tale of the Lost Ones
by DesertWolf1
Summary: Kimiko Miyamoto, a girl from the real world, ends up in the Ranma universe through a wish. There she meets Ryoga. What will happen to the two? Read to find out. SI Warning. Most likely shoujo ai in later chapters.
1. Lost Through a Wish

Hi everyone, I'm Desert Wolf, and this is my very first fanfic. Most likely you will not know me because I haven't appeared on this site yet, not even as a reviewer. This is gonna be a Ranma 1/2 Self Insertion, but not a normal one. Instead of just getting into the Ranma universe myself, I have created an original character to go in my place. Think of Kimiko as an avatar, a female version of myself, who at the same time represents me and is still someone else. You might think I'm a pevert because I turn myself into a girl for the purpose of writing this story, but I think it's not really worse than the kind of SI where the main character gets a Nyannichuan curse during the first or second chapter. I just thought it was an original idea because I haven't seen anything like this been done before.

This story was heavily inspired by Morden Night's (a.k.a. Josh VanHalteren) story "Heavenly Intervention". In this story the main character Josh dies and gets reincarnated as Akane. That's where I got the idea to write a SI with a female version of myself. It's a really good story, so if you like SI's I really recommend you to read it. Also check out his other stuff, he's really a good writer. Thank you Morden for giving me so much inspiration.

Warning: I also have to include a warning here. as I mentioned above, this is my first story. I'm really trying my best, but don't expect to much.

English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have made. I try as hard as I can to ensure there aren't to many mistakes in this story, but there's always a chance that I overlook some of them.

I also think it is necessary to warn you of some facts to ensure that you enjoy your read. I don't have much of this story planned out yet, so some of the warnings here may or may not become outdated later on, but for now I will include them all because they are meant to show you what could happen.

First of all this is a SI fic, so if you don't like SI's, I can only advise you not to read it. Second, apart from Kimiko, Ryoga will be the second main character of the story. If you don't like Ryoga, you should also consider staying away from this story. Same goes for the hardcore Ranma fans. Ranma's roll in this story is not yet clear. He could become anything from a major player to a minor character, but at this point I absolutely cannot guarantee that he will have an important roll in the story. I'm also a big fan of crossovers. Right now I plan to turn it into a crossover in later chapters, but if the story goes in a direction where that crossover would be damaging it, I'll maybe leave it out. I'm really not sure about that one. And one last thing: I'm a fan of shoujo ai, so maybe there will be some shoujo ai elements later on in the story. I can tell you that much now: Kimiko is definitely a lesbian. I just can't stand the thought of me getting involved with other guys in a romantic or sexual way, not even if it's a female avatar version of myself. Sounds cheesy, but Ranma SI authors do it all the time.

So long story short: If you don't like SI's, don't like Ryoga, don't like Ranma not being the main character, don't like crossovers or don't like lesbians, than this is most likely not the right story for you. You have been warned.

So enough of the overly long introduction already. If I didn't scare you off with my trash talk by now, I can only tell you this: Have fun and enjoy the story.

**The Tale of the Lost Ones**

A Ranma 1/2 fanfiction by Desert Wolf

Chapter One: Lost through a Wish

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Ranma, so don't sue me please.

Somewhere in Tokyo, a lone figure entered what most people would have called a typical otaku's room. There were many bookshelves filled with various manga, and the walls were covered with posters of different characters from the said manga or their anime adaptions. There were also a bed, a desk and a closet, but not much more since the bookshelves already took away most of the rooms space.

The person who had entered was a girl dressed in a red pullover and a pair of blue jeans. Her name was Kimiko Miyamoto, and she was the person who lived in that room.

She was a japanese girl, but her appearance wasn't japanese at all due to the fact that most of her ancestors originally came from europe. She was rather tall for a girl and had long hair. Her haircolor was somewhere between a very dark blonde and light brown, and her eyes were also brown. She was relatively good looking, although she ever really cared that much about her outer appearance.

After entering the room, she imediately fell onto the bed and sighed. Today had been a hard day. Actually most of her days were hard. Being a female otaku seemed to be even less common than being a male otaku, so she was practically an outsider who didn't have any friends at all, and dealing with all the complicated problems of life without someone to talk to could be hard at times.

She sighed again and looked at one of the bookshelves. She quickly located the place where she stored all the volumes of her favorite manga series Ranma 1/2.

'If only I could be there in the Ranma universe.' she thought to herself. 'With all the freaks around there I would most likely be less of an outsider, and besides it would be fun.'

She continued to daydream about those thoughts until she slowly drifted away into the land of dreams.

----------

Her dreams were all but pleasant ones. She dreamt that she fell into a deep, black hole. The fall seemed to last forever, and it felt a bit to realistic for her taste. She desperately struggled to wake up, but for some reason she couldn't. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but of course that didn't change anything.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, her fall ended suddenly when she finally hit some kind of ground. The impact was so hard and, like the fall which came before it, so realistic that she had to ask herself again if this was only a dream. But before she could think this over, the effect of the impact hit her, and she fell unconcious.

And then there was silence.

----------

When she awoke again she imediately realized that something was not right. She tried to open her eyes, but she was blinded by the unusually bright sunlight. After her eyes finally adjusted to her surroundings, she saw what exactly was different.

Her room was ... gone.

Instead she found herself lying on the grass in which seemed to be the middle of nowhere. There wasn't anything but even more grass around herself for as far as her eyes could see.

'Strange.' she thought 'I feel like I'm awake again, but it's rather clear that I'm stillt dreaming. Either that or this is all a very bad joke someone is trying to pull on me right now.'

She looked around herself a bit more and spotted something on the ground. She reckognized it as her wallet and picked it up.

When she took a closer look at the wallet she noticed that its contents had changed. Apart from the fact that there was much more money inside than there should have been, there was also a small note, and the content of the note was what shocked her most.

It read:

"Your wish has been granted. The contents of this wallet should help you starting out. Anything else is up to you."

After she read it once, something happened which caused her to nearly freak out. The note crumbled to dust and was gone in a heartbeat.

'No this cannot be true. Now I'm sure I must be dreaming. But if all this is really just a dream why does it feel so damn realistic. Maybe it actually is a very bad joke, although preparing all this would require quite a lot of effort to prepare it. I can't think of anyone capable of doing this who would be interested in scaring me like that. This is all so confusing.'

She continued to think about it, but she couldn't find an answer to all her questions. So after she had calmed down a bit, she took another look at the wallet. There was really quite a big amount of money in it. Some of it in Yen, and some of it in some banknotes she had never seen before in her life. Her papers were also inside, but something about them was odd as well. She took a closer look at them and realized what it was: Her adress was missing. According to her papers she was now homeless.

This was getting weirder every minute now. First that note, then the weird money, and now she was supposed to be homeless. Whatever was going on here, it really started to frighten her.

Then she realized something else. She suddenly started to feel slightly hungry. This finally convinced her that she wasn't dreaming. She didn't know where she was, and she had no food with her. She had to find someone as soon as possible, or she would starve to death. She could care about finding out what was going on afterwards.

So she just shook her hear to clear her thoughts, took her wallet, stood up and started walking.

----------

After some hours of walking she began to feel tired again, and it was already getting dark. She had found a small river along her path and decided to follow it, but she hadn't met any other humans yet. So she decided to rest for a while. She lay down in the grass near the river, and before she even realized it, she was already asleep again.

She woke up when she heard the sound of a voice. "Hey you, are you alright?" It was clearly a boys voice.

When she opened her eyes she saw that he was standing beside her. He looked down on her with concern on his face. He had black hair, and his clothing consisted of a yellow and black bandana, a yellow shirt and black pants. He had an oversized backpack with a strange umbrella on top of it attached to his back.

Somehow he seemed strangely familiar to her.

He started to speak again: "I found you lying there unconcious, so I got a little worried, but you seem to be alright now."

While he spoke, she saw his fangs and realization struck her like a blow in the face.

But that couldn't be. He really looked like ... but that wasn't possible ... someone had to be kidding her ... There was no way he really existed.

But his words confirmed what she had guessed. "By the way, my Name is Ryoga Hibiki, and what is yours?"

'That's it. Either I'm going insane, or this is the final proof that something is terribly wrong here. I guess I'll just play along for a while to find out what's going on here.' With these thoughts in mind, Kimiko finally managed to answer Ryoga. "I'm ... I'm Kimiko Miyamoto."

"Pleased to meet you Kimiko-san. So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"You could say I'm kind of Lost" She couldn't manage to come up with a better description of her situation right now without sounding like she was out of her mind. She just hoped he would buy it.

His answer surprised her a little bit "Yeah I know that. Happens to me all the time."

'This guy really does think he is Ryoga Hibiki' she guessed. That guess proved to be correct when she asked him. "So what are you doing out here Ryoga-san?"

His expression darkened a bit and he answered. "I'm searching for a rival. His name's Ranme Saotome, and he's a coward. He ran away from our duel."

'There's no way all this can be true. Either I really am in the Ranma universe, or this guy is completely nuts.'

The second possibility seemed just the slightest bit more realistic, but she still needed proof that this 'Ryoga' was really insane. So she asked him. "A duel? So you are a martial artsit?" "Yes I am." "Wow that's pretty cool, can you show me?" She was sure that this would be to much for him, and that it would show her that he wasn't the real Ryoga, but rather some really crazy fanboy instead.

But Ryoga just shrugged. "Sure why not." And with those words, he walked up to a nearby rock and shattered it with a punch of his fist and a loud battlecry on his lips.

Kimiko just stared at him.

Who needed realism anyway?

----------

Author's notes: So thats it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. So what's gonna happen next? How long will it take Kimiko to recover from the shock that she's been sent to the Ranma universe, and what will she do then? And what about Ryoga? Find out in the next chapter. I have it planned out already, I just have to get to writing it, so it shouldn't really take to long. A couple of days maybe.

Anyway, if you want to give me feedback, feel free to email me. Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.

See ya next time.

So long, Desert Wolf.


	2. Lost in China

**The Tale of the Lost Ones**

A Ranma 1/2 fanfiction by Desert Wolf

Chapter Two: Lost in China

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Ranma, so don't sue me please.

'So this guy really is Ryoga Hibiki. There can be no other explanation to this situation than that. After all, he just shattered a freakin' rock in front of my eyes. That should definitely not be possible. At least it wouldn't be possible if I was still at home. So the note in my wallet didn't lie at all. That would also explain why my papers say I'm homeless. I've just arrived here, so I really don't have a home in this world. But what should I do now?'

Before she could continue her thoughts, her attention was caught by some movement. When she focused her vision on it, she realized that the movement came from Ryoga, who was waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Uh ... what is it?" she asked.

"Oh, so you are still awake after all. I thought you were unconcious again. You just sat there staring and didn't react to what I said."

"Well you could say I'm kinda shocked right now. I've never seen anyone do anything like this before. I didn't think it was possible. It was simply amazing."

Ryoga, who wasn't used to get that kind of admiration from a girl, blushed slightly at her remark and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm ... well ... thanks ... I guess."

When Kimiko saw his reaction to her words, she remembered some important details about his character. Ryoga was the type of guy who would fall in love with every girl who was nice to him. That could become a pretty big problem really soon. Kimiko really didn't want to have to deal with his affections, especially because she seriously doubted that she would survive even one of the Lost Boy's infamous bone-crushing-hugs. She'd have to tell him about her 'preferences' pretty soon to avoid further complications, but for now she just decided to change the subject.

"So, Ryoga, you said something about finding your rival."

Ryoga's expression got serious once again. "Yeah that's right"

"You got any clues where he is right now?"

"I've heard some rumors that he is on the way to a martials arts training ground named Jusenkyo together with his father. I hope that I can finally catch them there."

"Do you know where this Jusenkyo place is?"

"Actually ... no."

"So you're just as lost as I am?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Ryoga knew it was the truth. "Yeah..."

"So how about this: We are both lost, and we both travel alone. Why don't we just travel together for a while. At least until we find some village or something. I don't know about you, but as you can see I'm here in the middle of nowhere without any food or equipment, so I really need to find a place to buy some supplies. So how about it, you in or what?"

Ryoga considered this for a moment. He doubted that he'd find Jusenkyo anytime soon with his bad sense of direction, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to for a change, so he finally nodded. "Alright, but where do you want to find a village way out here?"

"Well I figured that I'd just follow this river until I reach one. Most likely they don't have any other sources of water here, so there has to be a village near the river somewhere."

That made enough sense to Ryoga. "Okay, let's go then."

----------

Ryoga was really in a talkative mood. While they were traveling, he told Kimiko much about himself and his life. She already knew some of it because she had read the Manga, but it was still very interesting. While they were talking, she also figured out that Ryoga and herself had actually much in common. Both of them were loners. Social outcasts who never had any real friends in their life. The fact that they shared the same problems made Kimiko feel comfortable around the Lost Boy. Finally she could talk to someone who understood her problems, and it was obvious that Ryoga felt the same way about her.

When it started to get dark, they decided to set up a small camp and rest for the night. They gathered some firewood to make a small campfire.

Ryoga boiled some water over the fire, and when it was hot enough, he took two cups of instant Ramen out of his backpack and handed Kimiko one of them.

Kimiko literally wolfed down the food at an impressive speed.

Ryoga commented this sight by saying: "You sure are hungry, aren't you?"

Kimiko looked up from her cup. "Of course I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything for two days now."

"You know, if you told me that you were hungry, I'd given you something earlier."

Kimiko just waved it off. "It doesn't matter. I'm still fine after all."

Ryoga sighed. "Whatever you say."

And with that, they both continued their meal.

----------

After they were done eating, Kimiko decided to bring the conversation back to Ranma once more.

"Just to make sure I got that right, you want to kick that Ranma guys ass 'cause he stole your braed in junior high. Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit here?"

Ryoga clenched his fists when he heard his dreaded rivals name. "This battle isn't about bread anymore. It's about honor. Only a coward runs away from a duel. I cannot forgive him for doing this."

"But you told me that you were four days late. Remember that you were both kids back then. If Ranma really was on a training trip with his father all the time, chances are that said father just came and dragged him away to continue his training, and Ranma couldn't do anything about it."

Ryoga knew that she had a point there, but he was much to proud and stubborn to admit that he might have been wrong all that time. "It doesn't matter now. I've spent years training and searching for Ranma to finish this battle once and for all, and I'm not gonna back out of it now that I'm so close to finally finding him."

----------

The rest of their conversation was more pleasant. Kimiko decided that since Ryoga had told her his story, it would only be fair to tell him hers.

She first wanted to make something up, because she seriously doubted that Ryoga would believe that she was from another dimension, but she couldn't come up with a good story. In addition to that, she decided that she should be honest to her new friend if she wanted this to be a long lasting friendship.

So she told him the truth. The only thing she left out was the Ranma Manga, because it really would have complicated things if Ryoga knew about that.

After she had finished her story, she expected Ryoga to express his disbelief, but that never happened. Instead, he just said: "Wow, and I thought my own situation was bad, being lost in a foreign country and all, but yours is even worse. You're lost in another world. That even tops me, and that's really something when it comes to getting lost. Trust me with that one."

Kimikos mood got a whole lot better when she heard him speak those words. "So you do belive my story? I have to say that really surprises me, because it sounds so unrealistic and stuff."

"Ah not really. Don't forget that I've travelled for years. I've seen many strange things during those trips. I don't know about your home world, but magic isn't so uncommon in this one. So there's really no reason why dimensional travel shouldn't be possible, too. And it would also explain a few things. Like why you ended up in the middle of the chinese wilderness without any equiment or food."

"I don't really know what to say now. I didn't expect you to believe me in the first place." She paused for a few seconds, and then added. "But I'm really glad you do."

Ryoga just nodded in silent undestanding.

----------

After that they didn't talk for quite a while, but when the silence eventually got uncomfortable, Kimiko decided to change the subject again. "So what are we gonna do now? I mean you have great trouble finding your rival due to your bad sense of direction, and I'm lost on a foreign world with nothing to do and nowhere to go. We are both lost in a way, so I suggest: Let's team up. I can help you find Ranma, and you can help me find a place in this world. And you could teach me some of your martial arts if you like."

By the time she finished, Ryoga was already convinced to accept her offer. During the last few hours he had grown to like the strange girl named Kimiko. She seemed to understand him like no one else did, and if Ryoga Hibiki needed one thing, it was a friend. But there was still one thing which disturbed him slightly.

"You want to learn the art? I think I won't really be a good teacher. At least I've never taught anyone before. And why do you want to learn it anyway?"

"Well I think you'll do alright as a teacher. And to answer your question: I think it's always useful if you kow how to defend yourself. Besides, I want to learn how to crush rocks." she said with a broad smile.

Ryoga shook his head in defeat. "I guess I could try to teach you a few basic moves, but I think we should start with something easier than crushing a rock."

Kimiko's smile grew even wider "I knew you would say that."

Ryoga just sighed.

----------

They decided that they would train in the mornings after breakfast, and in the evenings before they set up their camp. This way, they would be able to travel during the day without having to make brakes for training.

When they were done planning their training, Kimiko said: "Well it's getting pretty late already. why don't we go to sleep soon, it's gonna be a tough day tomorrow."

Hearing those words, Ryoga remembered something he'd completely forgotten about, and became increasingly nervous.

Kimiko noticed this and asked: "What's the matter with you now? You're behaving like something isn't right"

"Well I completely forgot to tell you I've only got one sleeping bag. You can have it if you like, but there's a bigger problem. I also only have one tent."

"Then we're both gonna sleep in it, what's the problem about that?"

Ryoga's eyes just widened when she said that.

Kimiko noticed this of course, so she added: "Hey don't get the worng idea buddy. We're just sleeping in there, okay? I'm not into guys anyway, so don't try to do anything funny." She said all this with a slight smirk though, because she knew very well that Ryoga would never abuse a girl, especially not in that way.

Ryoga tried to protest, but Kimiko just ignored it, so he eventually gave up and the two of them prepared Ryoga's tent for the night.

----------

Fifteen minutes later Kimiko was already sound asleep.

Ryoga had more trouble with falling asleep, mostly because there was a girl sleeping next to him in a very small tent.

'I gotta get outta here, I can't sleep like that.'

A few seconds after he had thought that, it suddenly started to rain outside, and judging by the sound of the raindrops falling onto the tent, it was a rather heavy shower as well.

'Great, now I can't even sleep outside. Just my luck.'

He looked at Kimiko. 'How can she sleep like that anyway, with me being here and all. Well, she did look really tired. Guess she isn't used to traveling like I am.'

Then another thought struck him. 'What did she mean when she said 'I'm not into guys anyway?' Could it be? No it can't. But that might explain why she's not feeling uncomfortable around me. No that's impossible. But she said it herself. Oh my god, what if it's true?'

From that point on, Ryoga's thoughts involving Kimiko became increasingly 'graphic'.

That also helped him to finally get some sleep. He passed out because of the massive blood loss he suffered from a nosebleed, a small side effect of his 'thinking'.

----------

The next morning, they started their training as planned.

Ryoga showed Kimiko a few basic katas first, so she could learn some beginners moves.

Then he continued with some exercises to improve her strength.

The last part of the training consisted of something like a sparring session. He told her to attack him with all her might. Of course he only dodged and blocked her attacks, she was still way to inexperienced for a real sparring.

After about an hour, Kimiko was completely exhausted.

"Wow ... that was really hard." she said while she was lying on the floor and breathing heavily.

"It has to be that way, or else you won't gain anything out of it."

"Well you're the expert, so I'll trust you with that one."

----------

After a short break, Kimiko was finally able to move again, so they continued their journey along the river.

Kimiko's guess proved to be correct when they really reached a small village around noon.

It wasn't really special in any way, but at least it had a small store.

Ryoga, who was well equipped, decided not to buy anything there, because he doubted that the store would have anything which could be useful to him.

Kimiko on the other hand didn't really have a choice. She needed at least some basic stuff like food, a few clothes and a blanket, so she wouldn't have to borrow Ryoga's sleeping bag all the time. She could still get some better equip once she reached a bigger town. Ryoga had offered to carry her stuff in his backpack for now, mainly because he expected that the store won't sell any decent backpacks, which proved to be correct when Kimiko browsed the store later.

Fortunately Ryoga had told her that the funny looking money she found in her wallet were actually chinese Yuan. So whoever hab placed it there together with that mysterious note, he must have expected that she'd get into a situation like this.

So Kimiko entered the store, and was greeted by a small, middle aged man who stood behind the counter. Of course she didn't understand a word he said since he was chinese.

The man also figured out pretty fast that she didn't understand him, so he just gave her the stuff she pointed at.

The store itself was like Ryoga had told her it would be. Since they were far away from civilization here, everything looked like it had been taken from an earlier century. Everything in here seemed to be handmade, and it was all in a very traditional chinese style.

That really became a problem when she was about to buy some clothing. 'No wonder Ranma wears those chinese clothes all the time. They don't have anything else here. I bet he bought all his clothes in China and didn't really have the money to buy new ones when he got back to japan. Either that, or he just likes the style. Well I guess I don't really have a choice, too. I need some clothes, so I'll just have to buy some of these.'

She took a closer look at the clothes and realized that many of them really resembled Ranma's typical style. There were also some which looked more like something Shampoo would wear, but most oft them were a bit to revealing for Kimiko's taste, so she chose the Ranma style. The only difference was, that instead of taking mainly red shirts, most of the shirts she picked were colored in a Ryoga style yellow.

The store owner looked at her with a bit of suspicion in his eyes and said something, but since she still didn't understand a word, she just paid all the stuff she picked and left. But befeore she exited the store, she went into it's small dressing room and changed into one of her new outfits.

"Stupid foreigeners." the store owner mumbled to himself. "That girl just bought a whole pile of men's clothing."

----------

When she exited the store, Ryoga was already waiting for her. He was a bit surprised to see her wearing completely different clothes than before.

"So what do you think?" she asked pointing at herself.

Ryoga took a closer look at her yellow silk shirt and her black silk pants, and finally said "Not to bad, they are better to train in than your old clothes."

"That's not what I mean."

"Huh?"

"Ah nevermind already." she said with a light frown, but she quickly recovered and focused her attention on something else. "So what about you? Did you find out anything, like where we are for example?"

"Yeah. My chinese is very limitend, but I found someone who marked on my map where we are now, and where Jusenkyo is."

"You speak chinese?"

"As I said, not much. But i've learned a little bit during my various trips to China. So you wanna take a look on my map?"

"Sure thing."

Kimiko studied the map for a few moments, and then spoke up again. "So we are here, and Jusenkyo is there. It isn't even that far away. I think we'll be able to reach it in a few days."

The Lost Boy got all exited when he heard this. "Really? I'll finally be able to pay Ranma back for all the pain I had to endure. So what are we waiting for. Let's go."

Without another word, Ryoga walked off towards his destination.

"Uhm ... Ryoga." Kimiko called out after him.

"What is it? Come on already. We have no time to waste."

"That's the wrong direction"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was just getting a bit to excited." He said with a sheepish grin.

----------

Not much happened during the next few days of their journey, except the daily training, wandering, eating and sleeping. Of course they also talked a lot, and therefore got to know, and like each other even more.

On the fifth day, their destination finally came in sight.

"So this is Jusenkyo?" Ryoga asked looking at the still faraway cursed training ground.

"Yeah it is, at least according to the map." Kimiko answered. "From now on, we should be careful. There's something about this place I don't like. It gives me the creeps." 'And that's definitely the cursed springs, but I don't know how to explain this to him without mentioning the Manga.' She mentally added to herself.

"Well the guy at the Village who marked this place on our map said something about a curse, but I didn't understand the details."

Kimiko felt a bit of relief when she heard that Ryoga already knew that there was a curse, even if he didn't know it's exact nature.

"So let's just be extra careful okay?"

"Alright, and now let's go and find that coward Saotome."

----------

Author's notes: First things first: I'm really sorry that you had to wait longer for this chapter than I initially announced, but my PC is broken right now, and I don't have an internet connection yet in my new appartment anyway. So I have to write and post all this stuff in an internet café, which is not a very comfortable way to do it.

Second I want to thank you guys for the positive feedback I've received through your reviews. Since this is my first story, I didn't really expect anyone to like it. So thanks again guys.

Now a few words about this chapter: I know it's full of crappy dialogue and lacks action, but it had to be done that way to properly introduce the characters to each other and get the story flowing. I promise there will be more action in the next chapter.

I'm also well aware of the fact that parts of this chapter may seem like the typical SI cliche, for example Kimiko already getting martial arts training by Ryoga. But I assure you that she won't turn into your average cliche overpowered SI character who easily kicks anyone's ass including Ranma's. I just figured that, if you mess around with the Nerima crew, you'll need some kind of martial arts training, or you will most likely be in deep trouble sooner or later. And since the art is clearly the main theme of Ranma, and every major chracter practices it, chances are way to high that she'd become a minor character pretty soon if she doesn't learn how to fight, and that is clearly not what I want her to be.

Also a word to all you martial arts practitioners out there. I know nothing about actual martials arts training methods, so Ryoga's training in this chapter is my own invention. Feel free to flame me if that kind of training is bull for someone new to the art, I'm always open for suggestions on how to make it better.

Same goes for the chinese clothing scene. I don't really know if Ranma's clothes are actually only mens clothes or not. I just heard that somewhere and thought it might be funny to have the shopkeeper make that remark. Please correct me if I'm wrong here.

Well what will happen next time? Will Ryoga defeat Ranma, or will he get his ass kicked? Will they even find the Saotomes at Jusenkyo? Will anyone get cursed, and if yes, who will it be? Will it be Kimiko? Or Ryoga? Or both? Or none of them? And who else will get a curse? Ranma and Genma? Most likely. But you never know until you actually read it.

Find your answer to the questions above in chapter 3. Unless of course I decide not to answer all of them.

And be warned once again. Chapter 3 will most likely also take some time till it's finished, mostly because I haven't planned out much of it by now. The curses, if someone gets one, will have a drastic influence on the story, no matter who gets a curse and which one it will be. I just need time to think about this complicated matter.

So until next time I wish you luck, and have fun with whatever you're doing.

Desert Wolf


End file.
